


What Happened?

by clslovegood47



Series: Lovesquare Week 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Post Reveal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt, adrienette - Freeform, ml lovesquare week 2k19, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: Marinette gets hurt at school, and her boyfriend pays her a late night visit to find out what happened.This is Day 2 of the Miraculous Lovesquare Fluff Week 2k19.(Prompt:  Forehead Kisses)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537171
Comments: 20
Kudos: 282
Collections: Miraculous





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 2 of the Miraculous Lovesquare Fluff Week 2k19.  
(Prompt: Forehead Kisses)
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> I cross-post on FanFiction.net and on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: gryffindorcls
> 
> Fanfiction.net: clslovegood47
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> I own nothing but the plot.

**Day 2: Forehead Kisses**

Much to Marinette’s chagrin, her slumber was rudely interrupted by frantic pounding against her skylight. She felt herself sink further into her nest of blankets and pillows as she groaned and squinted in the darkness. All she wanted to do was sleep...she was so tired.

Another volley of knocks sounded above her, waking her up completely. When she attempted to turn over and sit up, shooting pain in her ankle sent a shock through her body. Marinette hissed and flopped back onto her bed.

“Princess,” said the muffled voice of Chat Noir overhead, “please open up.”

Tikki zipped over and landed on the pillow next to her. “Are you going to let him in?”

Marinette turned her head towards her Kwami. “Well, he is my boyfriend.”

“You’ve had a long day. I can tell him that you really need to sleep.”

“No, it’s fine. He’s probably worried. I’m sure he heard about what happened today, and he just wants to check up on me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Could you open the hatch for him? I would, but my ankle is starting to hurt a lot. I think the medicine they gave me at the hospital is starting to wear off.”

The red Kwami nuzzled her holder’s cheek. “Of course, Marinette.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

A few seconds later, Chat Noir gingerly landed on her bed. “Princess, ohmygod! Plagg, claws off.”

Marinette turned her head away from her partner as the light from his detransformation flooded her room. “Hello, Adrien. You seemed to be rather anxious to get in tonight. Is everything okay?”

“No, I’ve been freaking out all night. I couldn’t get away until now. I didn’t get to look at any of my messages until after the photoshoot, and then my dad made me do some stupid interview. And why are you asking me if _I’m _okay.? Jeez, Marinette, I’m so sorry. There was just so much. I should have...”

She giggled, cutting him off. “It’s okay, Adrien. I understand. You had a lot on your schedule today, and your dad isn’t exactly accommodating. Besides, I saw you on t.v. while I was in the E.R. waiting room. As always, you did great, but I could tell that you were kind of distressed. Your smile didn’t cover up the worry in your eyes, and that’s when I figured that you found out about...well...everything. I know that you care about me, but I feel bad that you had to think about it all evening.”

He looked at her with pleading eyes. “Marinette, what happened? And why didn’t you text me?”

“My phone broke when I fell, and the replacement should be here in a day or two. I know I could have messaged you on Facebook, but when we got home from the hospital, my dad helped me up here, and I’m kind of stuck at the moment. My computer is down there, and every time I move, it hurts. I figured that you would show up eventually because you always do when something is wrong. Besides, didn’t someone from school text you about it?”

“_Everyone_ texted me about it. I even got a video.”

“Oh, no! They actually kept the footage?”

“Yup, I saw the fall, the screams, and when Ivan carried you off to the nurse’s office. I’ll have to thank him for doing that.”

“Yeah, he was really concerned after it happened.”

Adrien sighed. “Look, I may have seen the video, but I would _really_ like to hear what happened from _you_.”

Marinette attempted to prop herself up, but the pain in her ankle caused her to wince. Adrien’s panicked response was immediate. Without hesitation, he crawled across the bed, snaked one of his arms around Marinette’s back, lifted her into a sitting position, and held her against his chest.

“Thanks, _Chaton_,” she whispered against his soft, cotton t-shirt.

He rested his cheek on top of her head. “Princess, _please _explain. I leave you for a few hours to work on a project, and I just...”

“I know. Okay, first of all, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You fell down the stairs.”

“I fell down _half _of the stairs.”

“_Marinette…_”

“Fine. So, we were working on that video for History class. You know, the one about Ancient Rome? And I was wearing one of the period pieces that I designed. Let’s just say that my feet and the fabric didn’t agree.”

He released a shaky breath. “Ohmygod.”

“There are bruises where I landed, but the biggest injury is a sprained ankle. The doctor who looked at me in the hospital said I was really lucky that I didn’t break anything. I guess all that Ladybug luck is finally rubbing off on me!”

Marinette laughed upon completing her explanation, but she immediately fell silent when she felt Adrien’s body shake in her arms. She stroked his back as he sobbed gently.

“Oh, no, kitty...shhh,” she cooed, “It’s okay! I’m okay, and everything is _okay_.”

He continued to cry. “No, it’s not. It’s not okay because _I wasn’t there_. There are too many times when I’m not there. I should have been there. I let you down. I should have been there for you.”

Marinette pulled away from him. “Adrien Agreste, don’t you dare get yourself worked up over this. You are always there for me. I mean, just look at you right now. You ran across Paris in a magical catsuit and are currently holding me like the world will end if you let go.”

“I just feel like a failure. A good boyfriend would have carried you to the nurse. A good boyfriend would have held your hand while you waited to be seen by a doctor. A good boyfriend would have spent the evening with you making sure that you were comfortable. I didn’t do any of those things because I was _once again_ not there. Sometimes, I feel like you would be better off without me.”

“No! How could you say something like that? I _need _you, Adrien. We are partners. We are a team. You are my other half. Ugh...sometimes I just want to kick your dad for _ever_ making you feel like you’re not enough. You are enough by simply being you. You can't be physically next to me every second of the day. We cherish the time that we have, and then we hold each other in our hearts until we meet again. Things are going to happen when we’re apart. You’re here now, and I know you were thinking about me. You are the best boyfriend I could have asked for.”

He sniffled. “Really.”

Marinette placed a gentle, feathery kiss on his forehead, causing Adrien’s eyes to flutter shut. She giggled at her boyfriend’s response.

“Yes, _Chaton_,” she said lovingly, “You are amazing.”

He wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Thank you, Princess. I really needed that. I guess I was just feeling a little...ummm…”

“Insecure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we know that happens from time to time, and I will always be here to remind you of everything that makes you awesome. Think about it. Not only are you literally a model, but you’re also a straight-A student, have the busiest schedule I’ve ever seen, and are a genuinely good human being. Then, to top it off, you’re also the best partner Ladybug has ever had.”

“I’m the only partner Ladybug has ever had.”

She reached up and buried her fingers in his messy blond locks. “You better believe it! And she plans on keeping it that way.”

With a playful grin, Adrien closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “Oh, really? Did she tell you that?”

“Yup! She told me herself.”

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

“Yeah, she told me that you take care of her both in and out of the mask.”

Adrien’s smile suddenly faded. “Okay, so about that.”

Marinette sighed. “And there it is.”

“What?”

“You’re about to tell me that you don’t want me running across the roofs of Paris while I have a sprained ankle.”

“Yes, and…”

“In the case of an Akuma attack, you will meet me on my balcony with the Akumatized object so I cleanse it here. I know, _minou_. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. I may have decent coordination as Ladybug, but I am a spaz outside of the suit.”

He pulled her close once more. “You’re not a spaz. You’re just a little clumsy.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. You’re saying this to the girl who has gotten a concussion two times this year from running into the same door.”

“To be fair, you were in a rush both times.”

“Because I’m a mess, Adrien!”

“Well if you insist on calling yourself that, then I must declare that you’re the most radiant mess on the planet, my lady.”

She pulled away and swatted at his arm. “Flirt.”

“Only for you,” he cooed in her ear.

“Cool. So, while my heart _also_ beats only for you...I do have one little problem at the moment.”

“Oh? And what might that be, Princess?”

“You see, before you got here, I was sleeping.”

“Oops! Yeah, I...umm...sorry about that. I was just so worried. I should have talked to you about this in the morning.”

No, no. Don’t get me wrong. I was expecting you to show up, and I’m happy that you came. It’s just, while I was sleeping, I couldn’t feel the pain in my ankle. Now that I’m awake and the medicine is wearing off, it’s kind of hurting a lot.”

Panic returned to his eyes as Adrien let go and backed away from her. “I’m so sorry. Holding you probably isn’t helping. I’ll just go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.”

She giggled and grabbed his wrist. “Actually, being held was very comforting. I’d really like it if you did that again, but...uhhh...would it be okay I lay down? Sitting up is making the pain worse.”

“My lady,” he said with a grin, “are you suggesting that we cuddle?”

“Well, now that I’m awake, you have to stay with me until I fall asleep again, so yes...I am asking for cuddles”

He smiled as he helped Marinette situate herself comfortably against her pillow. Seconds later, he laid down next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

“Thanks for always being there for me, Adrien,” she whispered sleepily.

He gave her a gentle squeeze. “Always, Princess.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Marinette soon found herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep, and while it may have just been a dream, she could have sworn that she felt Adrien leave a soft, loving kiss on her forehead before transforming and vaulting off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
